Known electromagnetic energy storage and supply systems such as shown in Kilgore U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,667,012 and Grenfell 4,001,666 have employed an inertia device such as a flywheel to store energy during regenerative load conditions and to discharge energy during high load conditions so as to supplement a main power supply. Such systems are typically used with cyclically varying loads to provide an A.C. signal to the load.
Several aerospace applications such as high energy lasers and radars, however, require D.C. signals formed of a series of high energy pulses. The power supply for such loads is typically a battery sized to provide the peak pulse current required as opposed to the average current. In a typical orbiting system a battery sized for peak power may weigh thousands of pounds, the weight of the battery limiting the level of transmitter power achievable by such systems.